


Проблемы мелких пуговиц

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Femdom, Minor Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, minor Germany/Austria, sassy hungary, sassy romania
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Стефан обычно любил пуговицы. Как известнейший модельер, он всегда с особой нежностью относился к этим изящным вещицам. Но конкретно сейчас эти маленькие гады успешно прятали за собой роскошный Лизаветин бюст, что явно не добавляло им бонусов в глазах румына.





	Проблемы мелких пуговиц

Стефан не любил благотворительные вечера.

Не то чтобы он имел что-то против благотворительности как таковой, совсем нет, но было что-то неправильное в том, как все эти толстосумы и легальные бизнесмены стараются поднять себе рейтинг за счет очередных обездоленных сироток. Все эти пафосные разрезания красных лент золотыми ножницами под неправдоподобно бурные овации, вспышки фотокамер, лживые улыбки в лицо давно проплаченным писакам, которые на следующий день напишут статью о благородном меценате, который, конечно, из простой семьи и всего добился сам.

Стефану от всего этого было тошно.

Хочешь делать добрые дела — делай молча и по-тихому, так рассуждал румын. О его причастности к благотворительному фонду, помогающему людям с заболеваниями крови, никто не знал. Почти никто.

— А вот и наш Зорро! Так и будешь прятаться по углам?

«Зорро», ага, как же. Самому Калишу больше по душе было сравнение с Красной Смертью*. Даром что ли он свой алый плащ носит почти безвылазно.

Стефан медленно, нарочито вальяжно обернулся, успев придать лицу выражение скучающего довольства, какое и должно быть у человека, который может себе позволить прихлебывать шампанское стоимостью в пару лексусов так, будто это было дешевое теплое пиво. Он неторопливо скользнул взглядом по ее фигуре, от острых шпилек, больше напоминавших потенциальное орудие убийства, чем обувь, до золотой тиары тончайшей работы, притаившейся в каштановых кудрях и отдельно — специально чтоб позлить ее — попялился на грудь, возможно излишне демонстративно.

Лиза хмыкнула и только. И тут с некоторым недоумением Стефан подметил, что наряд у нее до крайности странный. Вообще, нет, наряд-то был великолепен, только устарел на пару сотен лет. Хотя… вон министр культуры в напудренном парике. Что за?..

— А ты, я вижу, как всегда не читал приглашение дальше титульного листа, — едко отозвалась Хедервари. — Впрочем, ты всегда одет как клоун, не велика потеря.

По чести Стефан действительно одевался весьма… экстравагантно и любой дресс-код игнорировал начисто просто из вредности, чем приводил в бешенство педанта-Людвига и порой до невозможности занудного Родериха. Лиза тоже частенько отпускала ехидные шуточки, но Стефан не велся. Так что на этой косплей-вечеринке он был в кои-то веки не особо приметен.

— Дорогая, ты же знаешь, я читаю только те твои письма, которые начинаются со слов «мой муж уехал»…

Договорить ему не дали, сжав запястье стальной хваткой. Лиза с неженской силой потащила его за собой — как оказалось, за ближайшую колонну. Как тривиально. Стефан скривился, когда его почти ткнули носом в безвкусные расшитые золотыми нитками бордовые гардины. Он поспешил брезгливо отодвинуться от этого пыльного убожества. Хватка на руке ослабла, зато внушительный лизаветин бюст сейчас прижимал его к холодной стене.

— Ты еще на весь зал заори, что я трахаюсь с каким-то чудом в перьях, пока мой муж…

— …отсасывает под столом Людвигу Мюллеру.

— …заключает выгодную сделку с этим постнорожим немцем.

— Вот видишь, какое у нас трогательное единодушие, понимаем друг друга с полуслова.

Лиза все еще дулась. То есть она выглядела очень грозно и возмущенно сверкала глазами, но это все на чужой неискушенный взгляд. Стефан за столько-то лет их отношений прекрасно умел различать, когда надо делать ноги, а когда можно понаглеть и потискать чужое. Стефан внимательнее просканировал взглядом платье и пришел к выводу, что подобные шедевры портняжного искусства надо сжигать, предварительно посыпав солью. Да и портному руки оторвать во избежание. Вы только посмотрите на этот фасон рукава! Нет, ну кто так шьет?..

Тонкие нежные пальчики вплелись в волосы, а потом резко дернули, и Калиш зашипел, как облитый водой кот. Вот же венгерская сука! — Не отвлекайся. Да уж, отвлечешься тут, когда перед тобой покачиваются такие персики. Стефан закусил губу, чтоб не хихикнуть от подобного сравнения. Он уже представил, как эти роскошные груди идеально лягут в его ладони, осталось только справиться с кучей мелких пуговиц, которые, соединяя два куска белой ткани, зачем-то прикрывали верх, где по идее должен быть вырез, как у любого приличного платья. Стефан смотрел на пуговицы, пуговицы смотрели на него. А, к черту! Эти маленькие гады так и норовили выскользнуть из пальцев, зато из петель — ни в какую! А грудь все так же колыхалась перед лицом, нисколько не помогая сосредоточиться, и это уже начинало всерьез бесить.

— Лиза, дорогая, ты не поможешь мне расстегнуть эти гребаные пуговицы, чтоб мы наконец грязно трахнулись в этом темном углу, как в дешевом бульварном романе? — светским тоном осведомился Стефан.

— Конечно, милый, ты же без моей помощи даже ширинку не расстегнешь, мужик еще, — поддела Хедервари, ловко справляясь с мелкими гаденышами. — Может, я и сама себя трахну?

— А может, ты и меня тогда, чего мелочиться? — обижено пробормотал Стефан, но вид освобожденной от тирании пуговиц груди заметно поднял настроение и не только его.

— Пф, было б чем, ты бы уже пищал, как мышка. А теперь на колени и займи свой рот чем-нибудь другим, — скомандовала Лиза, жестко надавливая на плечо румына, заставляя опуститься вниз.

— Твои манеры пугают, лапонька. Ты могла бы оставить мне хоть немного инициативы, а то я почти чувствую, как твой воображаемый член имеет меня.

— Если не заткнешься, он будет не только воображаемым, — с милой улыбкой ответила венгерка, снова сильно сжимая его волосы.

Что ж, такие пикировки были привычным, даже, положа руку на сердце, любимым делом. Без них любая любовная история, по мнению Стефана, становится слишком приторной. Все эти охи и ахи, томные завывания под луной и клятвы в любви до гробовой доски. Что за скучная пошлятина. То ли дело у них с Лизой — что ни встреча то обмен любезностями, плавно переходящими в завуалированные оскорбления с последующим показом на практике, кто и куда может идти. Стефан задрал длинную тяжелую юбку и неторопливо, ласкающее огладил крутые бедра, поддел пальцами край чулок — ну надо же, какая женственная прелесть, не ожидал, Лиза! — и скользнул дальше, к кружевному белью.

Кожа у Лизы немного загорелая, но на бедрах нежно-сливочного оттенка — яркий контраст с черным кружевом трусиков. Венгерка недовольно шикнула, раздраженная заминкой, но Стефан просто пялился. К черту все, остановись мгновение! В такие моменты в румыне боролся романтичный эстет, готовый писать стихи своей даме сердца, с праздным гулякой, любившим отпускать пошловатые шуточки. Гуляка таки победил. Глядя на Лизу снизу вверх, Стефан ощутил, как от поднимающегося от низа живота возбуждения темнеет в глазах.

Она, расхристанная уже, с примятым задранным подолом, приспущенными чулками, выбившимися из прически локонами и поплывшим взглядом, выглядела настолько по-блядски, что казалась почти святой. Да-да, ангелы, пойте аллилуйя, ибо я сейчас трахну вашу Мадонну. Стефану хотелось рассмеяться. Эта женщина могла получить любого, но хотела его. Ну что же, не в его правилах разочаровывать женщин. Калиш прихватывает зубами черное кружево, сдвигая его в сторону, целует нежную кожу бедра, раздвигает пальцами ее лепестки там, ласкает языком, краем уха слыша, как Хедервари негромко ругается на венгерском и крупно вздрагивает каждый раз, когда он стискивает ее бедра слишком сильно. Оторваться от нее почти невозможно, но Стефан делает над собой усилие.

В конце концов, он тоже заслужил награду, а модные штаны сейчас не выдержат его возбуждения. На этот раз они поменялись местами, и он вжимает ее в стену, подхватив одну ногу под коленом и закинув себе на бедро. Лиза стонет уже не сдерживаясь, слишком восхитительно ощущается контраст его ласковых пальцев, касающихся влажной открытой плоти и жесткого укуса на шее.

— Словно вампир присосался, — хрипло выдохнула Хедервари, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. — Так и будешь тянуть?

— Ну, дорогая, я пытаюсь быть джентльменом, спорю, была бы ты мужиком, уже повернула бы меня к стенке и оттрахала.

— Конечно.

Она ухмыляется так знакомо-раздражающе-возбуждающе, что это срабатывает как катализатор. Определенно, для Стефана взаимные подъебы — это лакмусовая бумажка отношений. И эта бумажка намекает, что пора бы уже перейти к десерту.

Он входит в нее одним плавным толчком и тут же задает ритм, на вкус Лизы слишком томительно-медленный. Сжимает ладонью упругую грудь — та ложится в ладонь как надо, просто идеально. Нежно-розовые соски затвердели и стали похожи на те проклятые пуговички. Румын прихватывает их зубами, по очереди теребит каждый и тут же сдавлено низко стонет — от этих ласк Лиза внутри сжала его, как в шелковых тисках. Когда она резко разворачивает его и буквально вдавливает в стену, Стефан может лишь хмыкнуть и постараться не кончить раньше времени.

Они буквально съезжают вниз, прямо на пол. Лиза больше похожа на лихую наездницу, чем на нежную любовницу, что, в общем-то, соответствует истине. Бедра у нее сильные, а руки — уверенные. Она сразу задает свой жесткий ритм — Стефана хватает только на то, чтобы уткнуться лицом в роскошный бюст. К финалу она приходит раньше него, как и всегда. Это было бы удивительно, не знай Стефан свою пассию.

Он чувствует приятную усталость и на секунду целует поднимающуюся с него венгерку в смугловатый живот. Ему не надо смотреть на Лизу, чтобы знать, что она немного нервным жестом поправляет волосы — ее всегда смущали такие нежности. Она деловито приводит себя в порядок и выглядит чрезвычайно довольной. Платье измято, но не слишком заметно. Мелкие жемчужно-белые пуговички, снова насмехаясь над румыном, прячут эти упругие груди. Сам Калиш так и сидит на полу, ничуть этим фактом не смущенный, но Лиза за руку вздергивает его, заставляя встать.

— Как обычно чувство, что это ты меня поимела.

— Ну еще бы, — Лиза снова усмехнулась той самой раздражающе-самоуверенной ухмылкой, и Стефан сдался. Он почти готов был признаться хотя бы себе, что эта женщина всегда имела над ним власть, которая была даже не совсем добровольной, а скорее завоеванной. И Стефану это нравилось. Что поделать, слабость перед сильными женщинами.

Поцелуй у них всегда был не прелюдией, а скорее завершением, символом привязанности и от этого куда более смущающим, чем секс почти на виду у всех. Стефан краем глаза видит Родериха, у которого — вот совпадение! — тоже с прической не лады. Он явно ищет жену, и Стефан на секунду ощущает неприятное-колющее чувство, и оно сменяется злорадным удовлетворением, когда взгляд цепляется за наливающийся краснотой укус на не прикрытой волосами шейке госпожи Хедервари.

— Стефан, я знаю, ты не любишь сборища, но я приглашаю тебя на свой личный праздник, — голос Лизы, как обычно, немного насмешливый, как и каждый раз, когда она пытается поддеть его, но в глазах странное выражение.

— Праздник? У тебя вроде не скоро еще день рождения, как и похороны твоего муженька.

— Иногда у тебя злые шутки, но ты отчасти угадал.

— Да? И что празднуем?

— Мой развод.

— О.

Это молчание, пожалуй, можно было назвать самую малость неловким, не будь Стефан так раздосадован своей не к месту вспыхнувшей радостью, а Лиза, в свою очередь, своей неуместной надеждой непонятно на что. Стефан никогда не приходил на те мероприятия, где мог пересечься с Родерихом. Почти никогда. Молчание затянулось.

Хедервари молча смотрела куда-то в сторону.

Сил смотреть на него у нее не осталось.

Наверное, ей все же надо вспомнить о приличиях и уйти, в конце концов, у нее все еще есть официальный муж. Стефан поймал ее за руку, когда она уже собиралась выйти из-за колоны и вернуться в зал.

— Я приду. Ну, знаешь, я по традиции рассчитываю на компенсацию. Все как обычно — ты, я, кладовка, эти мерзкие пуговицы.

— В этот раз можно и без пуговиц.

Стефан безусловно считал, что пуговицы весьма важная деталь одежды, но им с Лизой лучше бы обойтись без них. Без кладовок, в прочем, тоже.

Хорошо что у него дома двухспальная кровать.

**Author's Note:**

> *Красная Смерть - персонаж рассказа Эдгара По "Маска Красной Смерти"
> 
> Я ужасен в гете, так что надо с этим просто смириться. Deal with it.


End file.
